


Lean ar do chroí (di Faith Wood)

by lilyj



Series: Faith Wood [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffish Crack?, Humour, M/M, Traduzione dall'inglese, Translation, fairy tale-esque
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: Dopo aver scoperto di essere un veela, Draco Malfoy si imbarca in un viaggio alla scoperta di sé stesso. Con l’aiuto di leprecauni, fantasmi, vecchi amici e nemici, sarà Draco in grado di trovare e seguire la sua guida fino al suo unico, vero amore alla fine dell’arcobaleno?





	Lean ar do chroí (di Faith Wood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lean ar do chroí](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367137) by Faith Wood. 



> Titolo: **Lean ar do chroí** (stavolta qui niente traduzione, la trovate nelle note finali)
> 
> Autrice: Faith Wood
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: nessuno, ogni singola cavolata è roba mia (‘sta traduzione è pronta da un sacco di tempo e, sinceramente, mi sento in colpa a mandarla a T’Jill)
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Sommario: dopo aver scoperto di essere un veela, Draco Malfoy si imbarca in un viaggio alla scoperta di sé stesso. Con l’aiuto di leprecauni, fantasmi, vecchi amici e nemici, sarà Draco in grado di trovare e seguire la sua guida fino al suo unico, vero amore alla fine dell’arcobaleno?
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4167844/1/Lean-ar-do-chro%C3%AD). Il Livejournal dell'autrice è [qui](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/), oppure potete trovare Faith su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood), anche se non c'è proprio tutta la sua produzione.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Avvertimenti dell’autrice** **:** scritta per il prompt ‘gold’ (oro) di **hpcreatures**. È fluff simil-fiabesco e crackoso. Faith dice di non avere scuse (ma a noi piace così, no?). Per la traduzione del titolo in gaelico dovrete aspettare (ok, è nelle note in fondo).
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** Faith Wood. Basta il nome. Ah, piccola nota a margine: nessuno ha il permesso di postare altrove mie traduzioni o lavori in generale. Se ne vedete in giro, fatemelo sapere.

**Lean ar do chroí**

La leggenda raccontava che se arrivavi alla fine dell’arcobaleno, avesti trovato il tesoro più grandioso. Alcuni sostenevano che quello fosse il luogo in cui fosse nascosto tutto l’oro dei leprecauni. Non quell’oro falso che una volta in mano si trasformava in cenere e foglie, ma oro vero, che in un istante avrebbe potuto rendere chiunque la persona più ricca del mondo. Altri insistevano che se si trovava davvero la fine dell’arcobaleno, si sarebbe stati benedetti con tutta la sapienza del mondo.

Però, le veela credevano che ci fosse realmente un gran tesoro, nascosto in quel luogo speciale, ma che non fosse oro o sapienza. Se una veela avesse raggiunto la fine dell’arcobaleno, avrebbe trovato sé stessa. O meglio, la parte mancante di sé, resa manifesta in una persona che era il loro unico, vero amore.

I leprecauni erano certi che le veela fossero da sempre alla ricerca del loro oro, ma la verità era che stavano solo cercando qualcosa che apparteneva loro. Purtroppo solo in pochi furono in grado di trovare ciò che cercavano, non perché non ci provassero, badate bene, ma perché non riuscirono a comprendere la loro guida.

**o-O-o**

“Oh, datti una mossa, Granger!” si lamentò Draco, tentando di nascondere la sua apprensione. Era sdraiato su un banco dell’aula di pozioni, e fissava la testa cespugliosa alla sua sinistra. Granger era accigliata e borbottava tra sé e sé, con il naso a un pelo dalle pagine di un pesante libro, e ignorava Draco completamente. “Granger!” sibilò Draco.

“Sì, sì.” Granger lo liquidò, ma poi sospirò e si scostò i capelli ribelli dalla faccia. Si avvicinò al banco e guardò Draco. “È solo che non so se funzionerà,” disse, mordendosi un labbro. “Voglio dire, sei un po’ anomalo. I veela maschi sono rari e non so se si applicano le stesse regole…”

“Ne abbiamo già parlato, Granger. Fallo e basta. Non ce la faccio più.” Draco chiuse gli occhi, angosciato. “Non posso vivere così. Devo trovarlo,” mormorò rabbrividendo. Si sentiva incompleto… come se una parte di sé mancasse. Doveva farlo, anche se significava…

Draco si fece forza. Doveva proprio farlo.

“Va bene,” concordò la Granger con riluttanza. “Se ho capito bene, dovresti trovare il tuo vero amore alla fine dell’arcobaleno. O la fine dell’arcobaleno dovrebbe trovare il tuo vero amore. Oh, non importa. È la stessa cosa.”

“Suona impossibile. E stupido,” si lamentò Draco.

“Be’, è per questo che lo si può fare solo in un sogno lucido. Insomma,” disse la Granger in tono irritato. “Avresti dovuto chiedere informazioni a tua madre!”

“Mia madre mente,” rispose Draco, lottando contro l’orribile sensazione di essere stato tradito. Era ancora arrabbiato con lei per non avergli detto nulla di tutto quello. Sua madre aveva sperato che nessuno avrebbe mai scoperto della sua ascendenza. Fu per quello che, quando Draco aveva compiuto diciotto anni, avevano tutti accusato un colpo molto severo.

Draco aveva infatti scoperto di esser un mezzo sangue, e di essere destinato a trovare il suo amore o a morire nel tentativo. Era anche rimasto sorpreso nello scoprire di poter illuminare un’intera stanza, letteralmente, e di far girar la testa a tutti intorno a sé. Be’, quasi tutti. Su alcuni non funzionava. Come _Harry Potter_. 

Una mano calda e gentile strinse la sua e lui strinse di rimando, trovando coraggio in quel tocco. A bassa voce Granger disse, “Ricorda, devi trovare una guida, e poi _devi_ ascoltare quello che ti dice, ok? Pronto?”

Draco fece un respiro profondo e annuì. “Trova una guida, ascolta e poi trova la fine dell’arcobaleno. Capito.”

Sopra di lui ci fu un improvviso spostamento d’aria e di magia, e la Granger mormorò qualcosa di lungo e cantilenante. Assomigliava moltissimo a una ninna-nanna. Draco si sentì scivolare via, mentre la mano che stringeva la sua svaniva e si ritrovò da solo.

Con un vuuuush, atterrò sul posteriore.

Draco aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno preoccupato. Era nel bel mezzo di un grande campo verde. La giornata era soleggiata e calda, e un arcobaleno luminoso si stendeva attraverso il cielo azzurro. Un lato era pallido e scompariva in alto, in mezzo a nuvole bianche, ma l’altro lato dell’arcobaleno era splendido e nitido, la sua fine nascosta dietro una gran foresta in lontananza.

Draco gemette ed espirò bruscamente, agitato. Sarebbe stata una lunga camminata.

**o-O-o**

Il sole bruciava e il calore era insopportabile. Draco si era già tolto il mantello, ma il sudore gli faceva appiccicare addosso abiti e capelli in modo fastidioso. E per peggiorare ancora di più le cose, sia la foresta che l’arcobaleno parevano allontanarsi da lui più in fretta di quanto camminasse.

Draco ringhiò irritato, e gettò il mantello a terra. Si tolse la cravatta, slacciò un paio di bottoni della camicia e arrotolò le maniche.

Era inutile. Aveva bisogno di una guida.

Qualcosa gli sfarfallò davanti agli occhi. Colto alla sprovvista, Draco sbatté le palpebre, pensando di avere le allucinazioni, ma l’immagine sfarfallante era ancora lì. Qualcosa di pallido e diafano gli fluttuò davanti, e con una certa incredulità riconobbe il fantasma di una ragazzina.

“Myrtle?” domandò incredulo.

“Draco Malfoy!” ansimò deliziata Moaning Myrtle. “Cosa cavolo ci fai qui? Sei un bel po’ distante da Hogwarts!”

“Anche tu,” fece notare Draco. Le apparizioni dei sogni erano stupide.

Myrtle fece finta di non averlo sentito. “Dove stai andando? Sei sicuro di non esserti perso?” chiese in tono addolorato.

“Io…” Draco esitò. Insomma, non c’era nessun altro lì… non c’era problema a dirlo. “Sto cercando il mio unico, vero amore,” dichiarò. “Sei tu la mia guida?” aggiunse con apprensione.

Myrtle lo fissò, poi di colpo scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente. Riuscì a fermarsi solo dopo che Draco l’ebbe guardata male per un bel pezzo. “Oh, Draco,” disse ancora ridacchiante. “Forse dovresti cercare la sapienza, invece! Una guida! Io?” Rise ancora. “Oh, non ridevo così da quando ero…” Myrtle si calmò in fretta. “Be’, da quando ero viva,” si lamentò, e sembrò sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

Draco cercò di non alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma perse la battaglia. “Sai dove posso trovare la mia guida?” domandò, tentando di sembrare ben educato e calmo.

A quanto pareva, Myrtle non aveva più voglia di ridere. Si limitò a scuotere tristemente la testa. “Oh, Draco, mi sa che dovrai trovarti da solo la tua guida. Ma ti dirò questo…” Myrtle si sollevò verso il sole, e Draco non poté più continuare a guardarla. “Stai andando nella direzione sbagliata!” gli urlò e poi volò via.

Draco fissò la direzione in cui era sparita finché gli occhi iniziarono a bruciargli, poi, irritato, si girò verso la foresta e imprecò. Insomma! Direzione sbagliata? Forse avrebbe dovuto volare su, verso il cielo? Draco sbuffò. Myrtle non era mai stata il fantasma più sveglio o coerente.

Draco lanciò un’occhiataccia tutto intorno, e non vedendo alcuno, continuò a seguire il sentiero che conduceva verso la foresta.

**o-O-o**

Draco pensò che forse la foresta era più vicina. Forse. O forse era tropo stordito per vederci bene.

Inaspettatamente, qualcosa gli corse addosso da dietro e quasi lo fece finire a terra. Ritrovò l’equilibrio e si girò di scatto, per trovarsi davanti a una ridacchiante Pansy Parkinson, che si buttò i capelli dietro le spalle e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Scusa, non ti ho visto,” gli assicurò Pansy. “Oh, Draco, tesoro, dovresti vedere la tua faccia.”

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Per favore, dimmi che non sei tu la mia guida.”

Pansy lo guardò tutta eccitata. “Una guida? Andiamo a fare shopping? Perché in quel caso… assolutamente sì!”

Draco la fulminò con lo sguardo. “No. Ho bisogno di una guida che mi porti dal mio unico, vero amore.”

Pansy restò a bocca aperta, sbattendo le palpebre velocemente. “ _O-kay_ ,” disse lentamente, come se stesse parlando a qualcuno lento di comprendonio.

“No, davvero,” insistette Draco. “Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti a trovare la fine dell’arcobaleno. Il mio… ehm… amore mi sta aspettando lì.”

Pansy si accigliò. “Oh, cielo. Be’, credo che dovresti cercare l’oro, invece. Allora potremmo davvero andare a fare shopping!”

“La vuoi piantare di parlare di shopping?” scattò Draco. “Devo trovarlo! Per l’amor di Merlino, sto praticamente morendo! Non ti importa? Non mi puoi aiutare?”

“No!” rispose Pansy sbuffando. “Stai sempre a strillarmi contro.” Gli diede le spalle con una giravolta stravagante e gli lanciò un’ultima occhiataccia. “Non stai nemmeno andando nella direzione giusta,” gli disse con tono beffardo e, prima che Draco potesse rispondere, svanì nel nulla.

Draco scosse la testa per l’esasperazione e si girò di nuovo verso la foresta. Le idee di Pansy erano sempre ridicole. Direzione sbagliata, come no.

**o-O-o**

Draco sospirò e guardò in su, verso le cime di quegli alberi alti. Aveva finalmente raggiunto la foresta, ma era allo stremo delle forze. Stava giusto per crollare a terra quando notò qualcosa di alquanto strano poco più avanti. Le foglie frusciarono e i rami ondeggiarono e due figure gli apparvero davanti.

Erano entrambi anziani e indossavano abiti tanto colorati da essere ridicoli. Uno indossava un berretto di color rosso spento ed era ammantato di verde. Draco lo identificò facilmente come un leprecauno. Ma l’altro, quello con la tunica di un giallo brillante, di colpo rese Draco ansioso…

“Uh, professor Dumbledore,” lo salutò educatamente, non avendo idea di cosa si dovesse dire a un uomo che una volta si era tentato di uccidere. _Scusi?_

Tuttavia Dumbledore gli sorrise calorosamente. “Signor Malfoy! Che strano luogo per incontrarsi. È di fretta o si vuole unire a noi?”

“Ehm…”

Il leprecauno osservò Draco con sospetto, poi aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma finì col singhiozzare. La piccola creatura rabbrividì e ondeggiò un po’. “Non bevo quasi mai!” esclamò di punto in bianco, guardando torvo Draco come se lo avesse accusato di essere un ubriacone.

“Ehm…” disse Draco di nuovo, ignorando il leprecauno barcollante e rivolgendosi al suo defunto preside. “È lei la mia guida? Perché devo trovare il mio unico, vero amore.”

Le sopracciglia di Dumbledore si sollevarono mentre il leprecauno agitava per aria i suoi minuscoli pugni. “Veela idiote! Siete ancora alla ricerca del mio oro, vero?”

Dumbledore subito agguantò la creatura per il colletto della sua camicia verde per impedirgli di attaccare Draco.

“Non voglio il tuo oro,” sbuffò Draco.

“Tutti vogliono il mio oro!” ringhiò il leprecauno. “Voi veela non avete mai avuto cervello, sempre in giro a zonzo gridando ‘ _sei tu la mia guida? sei tu la mia guida?_ ’” Il leprecauno si scrollò di dosso la mano di Dumbledore e incrociò le braccia sul petto. “ _Lean ar do chroí!_ Idiota!”

“Su, su, non c’è bisogno di insultare,” rimproverò Dumbledore al suo amico ubriaco.

“Cos’ha detto?” chiese Draco.

Dumbledore sospirò e gli lanciò un’occhiata triste, adocchiandolo da sopra i suoi occhiali. “Devo ammetterlo, mi aspettavo meglio da lei, signor Malfoy. Quanto meno dovrebbe _conoscere_ la sua guida.” Dumbledore si accigliò. “ Temo non ci sia permesso aiutarla. Ma le dirò questo…” Dumbledore iniziò ad allontanarsi con il suo scontroso amico al seguito. “Sta andando nella direzione sbagliata.”

Draco guardò storto il punto in cui il colorito duo era scomparso. Per protesta, si girò di nuovo verso la foresta. Non avrebbe dato retta a Dumbledore!

**o-O-o**

Draco fu solo poco sorpreso quando sua madre gli apparì davanti lungo un sentiero nel bel mezzo della foresta.

“Non me lo dire. Non sei la mia guida e sto andando nella direzione sbagliata?”

Sua madre lo guardò con tristezza. “Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?”

“Ti sembro arrabbiato?” le chiese, sperando di sembrarlo davvero.

“No, sembri stanco.”

“Certo che sono stanco!” sbraitò Draco. “Sono qui da secoli. E non ho nemmeno una guida!”

Sua madre si avvicinò e gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle. “Tu hai una guida. Ma ti rifiuti di seguirla.”

Draco ebbe il forte impulso di lamentarsi con lei. “Dov’è la mia guida? Davvero, voglio soltanto trovare il mio amore predestinato. Madre, mi sta uccidendo! Non puoi aiutarmi?”

Sua madre scosse la testa, ma poi sorrise lievemente. “Posso accompagnarti un po’ più avanti, solo questo.”

“La mia guida sarà lì?”

Sua madre sorrise ancora, e di colpo Draco si trovò in un altro campo, ma lì sembrava che il sole stesse per tramontare. In modo impossibile, l’arcobaleno era ancora lì, splendido e pieno di colore, con una fine ben definita, bagnato di brillante luce dorata che arrivava fino al lago in lontananza.

Stupito, ma felice, Draco trovò nuove forze e si mise a correre. Corse il più velocemente possibile verso la luce dorata. Il suo amore lo aspettava là. _Il suo destino!_

Draco corse finché non riuscì più a respirare e tutto il suo corpo prese a dolergli. Le gambe non lo reggevano più, ma la luce era ancora distante. Desolato, Draco si fermò e lottò per riportare alla normalità il suo respiro. Doveva arrivare laggiù! O morire nel tentativo.

Di colpo, una mano calda afferrò la sua. Draco capì chi era ancor prima di girarsi.

“Cosa stai facendo, Draco?” gli domandò piano una voce.

Draco si girò per guardare quegli occhi di un verde brillante che riflettevano la luce dell’arcobaleno. “Devo trovare il mio…” Draco esitò. “Mi dispiace. Devo farlo. Devo trovarlo o… _devo_ ”

“Lo so, Draco,” mormorò Harry. “Ma cosa ti ha detto la tua guida?”

“La mia guida? La mia guida!” si disperò lui, “Non sono riuscito a trovarla!”

Harry scosse la testa. “Certo che l’hai trovata. Ma non hai ascoltato, vero?” Harry gli sorrise con affetto. “Ascolta _adesso_.”

Draco lo fissò e restò in ascolto. Erano tutti impazziti? Di che cavolo stavano parlando? Non riusciva a sentire alcunché.Harry gli strinse la mano e lo guardò con calore in quei suoi occhi espressivi, e Draco si ritrovò di colpo ad avercela a morte con arcobaleni e guide e amori voluti dal destino. Anche se Draco avesse trovato il suo amore sotto l’arcobaleno, avrebbe dovuto abbandonare l’unica persona di cui si era davvero innamorato. La persona che non aveva perso la testa quando si era trovata davanti alle sue capacità di veela, ma che invece lo apprezzava per quello che era. La persona che era al suo fianco nell’aula di pozioni, che gli teneva la mano mentre lui andava alla ricerca di un altro uomo. La persona che lo amava così tanto da essere disposto a lasciarlo andare. Come poteva anche solo pensare di lasciarlo?

“Cosa ti ha detto?” gli domandò Harry di nuovo.

Draco sbatté le palpebre e di colpo tutto quello che gli era successo quel giorno iniziò ad avere senso e tutta quella situazione gli sembrò ridicola. Fissare Harry in faccia rese tutto chiaro.

Draco fece un sorrisone tutto denti e si guardò intorno, verso la fine dorata dell’arcobaleno.

“Era davvero la direzione sbagliata!” esclamò Draco con gioia, poi si girò verso quella giusta.

Velocemente, la luce dorata li avvolse entrambi, e mentre Draco fluttuava via, si chiese perché era andato lì, alla ricerca di ciò che era irraggiungibile, quando l’irraggiungibile aveva trovato lui per primo.

**o-O-o**

“Draco?”

Draco aprì gli occhi e incontrò dei preoccupati occhi verdi che lo fissavano dall’alto.

“Stai bene? Ha funzionato?”

Draco non seppe trattenersi e sorrise, quasi si mise a ridere. “Sì, ha funzionato.”

Harry gli strinse più forte la mano e guardò altrove. “Bene. Ne sono contento.” Harry tentò di ritrarre la propria mano, ma Draco la trattenne. A bassa voce, Harry domandò, “Lui chi è? O lei?” Draco si mise in piedi e, ignorando la testa che gli girava, attirò Harry più vicino. Harry tornò a guardarlo con espressione cupa. “Ero davvero preoccupato. Sono felice per te. Davvero.”

Draco si chiese chi Harry stesse cercando di convincere, sé stesso o lui. Invece di dire qualcosa, Draco si sporse in avanti e baciò Harry sulle labbra, toccandole gentilmente con le proprie. “Indovina chi è?” sussurrò Draco.

Harry lo fissò con espressione circospetta. “Chi?” chiese con cautela.

Draco rise e lo baciò di nuovo. Dopo un lungo momento si separarono, e Harry aveva un’aria imbambolata. “ _Io?_ ” domandò, senza fiato.

Sopraffatto, Draco lo abbracciò. “Sì, tu.”

“Siamo destinati a stare insieme?” domandò Harry, ridendo nell’orecchio di Draco.

Draco sbuffò, beffardo. “In realtà non saprei. Staremo insieme comunque,” disse in tono deciso.

Una voce indignata si fece strada nella mente lietamente stupita di Draco. “E _questo_ è il motivo per cui ci siamo persi il pranzo?” gemette Ron Weasley.

Draco e Harry misero fine al loro abbraccio e lanciarono un’occhiata verso un accigliato Ron Weasley e una Hermione Granger altrettanto poco impressionata. Erano seduti su un banco lì accanto con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

“E la cena,” aggiunse la Granger.

Accigliandosi, Weasley controllò il suo orologio. “Veramente potremmo ancora farcela per cena.”

In un turbinio di mantelli, libri e borse, Granger e Weasley lasciarono la classe senza guardarsi indietro.

Draco scrollò le spalle e si girò verso il suo ragazzo. Avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita di Harry e lo tirò più vicino.

Harry aveva un’aria felice e sollevata, proprio come si sentiva Draco. “Allora,” cominciò Harry. “Chi era la tua guida?”

Draco si accigliò, e di colpo sentì la faccia che si scaldava. “Uhm, per evitare spiegazioni imbarazzanti. Dirò solo che… ehm… la mia guida ti appartiene.”

Harry si accigliò. “Che diavolo significa? Era Kreacher?”

Draco sorrise a tutti denti. “No. Forse un giorno te lo dirò. Quando sarò ubriaco o qualcosa del genere.”

Harry tentò di sembrare irritato, ma sorrideva troppo. “Oh, ti farò ubriacare, non preoccuparti,” promise Harry con un sorrisetto furbo.

“Lo so,” sospirò Draco in modo drammatico. “Forza.” Tirò Harry verso la porta. “Sto _morendo_ di fame.”

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota finale dell’autrice** **:** in gaelico ‘Lean ar do chroí’ significa ‘segui il tuo cuore’.
> 
> Naturalmente, in realtà l’arcobaleno punta davvero al luogo in cui si trova l’oro dei leprecauni.
> 
> Io invece vi chiedo di farmi un fischio se vedete qualche schifezzina in giro. Grazie.


End file.
